After the Episode: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Shining Time Station
Summary: The day's unusual events leave Schemer and Stacy feeling restless. Not that they remember any of the specifics, that is.


After the Episode: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Shining Time Station.

Notes: It's been quite a while! I've been sitting on some ideas for some time now and finally have the time to continue with my projects, this one being a part of the "After the Episode" series I've been working through. Enjoy, I always felt that there was way more to be said after this episode!

* * *

The drive to her house, despite being usually quite familiar to him, felt strangely foreign this time around. Still, he continued onwards. Something had happened today, something very peculiar, he just knew it. It was as if he had large gaps in his memories, yet all he could remember was spending Valentine's Day at the station. He felt compelled to speak with her; somehow he thought she might know something.

Schemer pulled up to Stacy's driveway and was disheartened to find that the house was dark. Not wanting to give up just yet, he knocked on her door. This too was in vain, as there was no answer. With a sigh he resigned himself to the fact that she wasn't at home and gave up. He made his way back to his car, hands shoved in his pockets.

As he pulled out of her driveway, he realized he felt much too restless to head home straight away. Schemee would be okay, he was with Schemer's mom for the evening anyways. They wouldn't notice his absence for a few more hours. Making up his mind, he decided to pull into town. Originally he felt the inclination to go to the Station, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not tonight anyways, something about it felt creepy. Tainted.

He parked his car and then decided to walk the main strip that downtown Shining Time called home. It featured all the shops anyone in town could need, but contained nothing terribly large or fancy. Barton Winslow's store was one of the main features, as was a small department store. The kind that had mostly died out but seemed to do well in small towns such as this one. A restaurant, a bar, a hardware store were also fixtures along the road. Unfortunately, he found no solace in his walk and while the town would usually calm him, tonight he just felt suffocated and on display. The small town made him feel claustrophobic and everyone he passed seemed too familiar, as if his presence alone might be enough consent for passersby to pry into his head. He worried for a moment that the usually nosiness that every seemed to ooze might actually pick up on his discomfort. Or worse yet, someone might try and talk to him. No, it was time to move on.

The middle of town housed a small park, which featured a pond at its center. Walking paths snaked all throughout the park, leading occupants through the forested areas, gardens, and picnic tables that surrounded the pond. A small river flowed from the pond and a quaint wooden bridge stood over top of it, joining the waking paths on either side of the banks. A picture-perfect gazebo was the pièce de résistance and was, apart from any and every reference to trains or Shining Time Station, found on any promotional material for the small, quiet town. This time of night the park wouldn't be too busy, but would likely have enough people around to distract him. The park itself was lovely, in the warmer months it was full of flowers and greenery. In the winter the pond was converted into a public skating rink, and as he entered the park and made his way to the bridge he briefly paused to observe the activities. Couples of all ages were clearly the focus of the day. They were skating and walking, and generally showing off their love and affection through hand holding and kissing. Something about this stirred a strong negative emotion within him, one that he couldn't quite place. He immediately felt guilty, and tried to quash it. There was no one else alone in the park, and this made him feel even more on view than he already had before he came here.

Loneliness, jealousy, bitterness. He came to the conclusion that these were the feelings responsible for his sudden bad mood. He leaned over one side of the bridge and stared into the river, facing away from the happy couples on the pond. He clasped his hands together and pulled his jacket in a bit closer. The chill felt especially cold with the realization of being alone. He stood in silence for awhile, ignoring the passersby. Normally the many people he knew within small town would greet him as they passed, except today he was invisible to everyone. The vulnerability that he was previously feeling disappeared as he realized that not one person here likely knew, or cared, about his presence. He didn't know if this revelation was better or worse.

His ears piqued as a rapid footfall fell along the bridge, almost as if it was approaching him, but it moved past him quickly. For one brief moment he had hoped someone was coming for him, but pessimistically wondered who would want to find him tonight. And that's when he heard the same footsteps suddenly stop and then pick up again, coming back towards him.

"Schemer?" A feminine voice spoke up, from the direction of the footsteps.

He felt his heart give a start, and he turned to face Stacy Jones, who was looking up at him with relief evident on her face.

"Oh Schemer, I've been looking all over town for you. What are you doing out in the cold?" She asked with concern.

He was momentarily stunned. "Oh... oh! I was looking for you as well!" He said lamely.

She giggled. "In the bottom of the river?"

He couldn't help but give a small smile. "No, unfortunately I ended up here without much luck." He cocked his head slightly. "Why were you looking for me?"

Her face fell slightly. "You know…. Now that I've found you, I can't fully remember." She said with embarrassment. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

He frowned slightly. "Stacy… Um… Do you… Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He felt like there were many questions between them, but strangely felt that there were no answers.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, let's."

They walked side by side for a while, in silence. Schemer was happy when she broke it as now that he had found her, he didn't have anything to say.

"So, this may sound crazy, but…. Do you feel weird?" She looked embarrassed even saying it out loud, and he pretended that he didn't notice her cheeks going red.

He knew what she meant though, and immediately what his answer was going to be. "Honestly? Yes. I feel like I've missed something important from today but I have no idea what it was." He admitted.

She nodded, clearly happy she wasn't the only one. "I tried to talk to Billy, but he didn't know much about it. The kids seemed like they might know something but they kept fairly quiet so I didn't push it." She said thoughtfully.

"Or the Station is just haunted…" He mumbled, more to himself than her.

She shook her head in disbelief, but didn't argue with him. As he was someone who didn't know about the magic at the station, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

But wait… magic?

It HAD to be something about magic. On Valentine's Day of all days, too! But then why did everything feel so empty and lonely? Usually the magic at the Station made everyone happy. Except when something went awry, but she was always made aware of it at least after the fact. This was a very unusual coincidence, if it even was one.

She frowned, determined to speak to Mr. Conductor later.

Schemer gave a small huff of annoyance, clearly deep within his own thoughts. She studied his face carefully, his forehead had tension lines from furrowing his brow. He seemed agitated with the situation, and she had to agree. It didn't sit right with her.

"Are you alright Schemer?" She asked gently.

His face released the pent up tension as he snapped his head to face her, looking somewhat like a deer in headlights.

"Oh yeah… I'm fine, just thinking about something." He looked up to see a couple cuddling on a nearby bench and felt a pang of loneliness. "Just thinking about today, I guess."

"Do you often celebrate Valentine's Day?" She asked carefully, yet with genuine curiosity for the answer. They never discussed their dating lives, or histories, before. It just never came up organically, despite being close friends and coworkers.

He gave one of his trademark Schemer-laughs and shook his head with a small smile while looking at the ground. "Ah no. Not for a few years." He was smiling but Stacy could see there was something more there, hidden behind his eyes. He may usually be the somewhat eccentric and goofy feature of the Station, but he was also at times intensely serious, and somewhat closed off. In those moments he intrigued her. He turned to face her once more. "You?"

She gave a small smile back. "No, not for a few years." She repeated back to him.

They fell into a comfortable pace, and Stacy didn't expect to hear anything more on the topic but he spoke up again.

"I don't date anymore. I used to get out a lot more, but I just haven't wanted to as much. Not that I could anyways. I don't think it's fair to Schemee." He confessed.

She felt sympathetic to him upon hearing that. "Why's that?" She asked gently.

"I don't want him to get attached to someone and then go through the pain of them leaving. He's been through enough. And it's my job to protect him now." He said seriously, his mouth twisted in thought.

She moved to pat his arm but he moved his arm at the same time, leading to them brushing hands. At first, they both jerked back as if shocked by an electric current. With a nervous giggle, he apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay, we literally bump into each other all day at the station." She reminded him with a gentle bump to his arm.

"Ha yeah, I just was startled I guess." He gave her a small grin. But it was true, he felt somewhat jumpy. And as he thought about it, he had been all night.

They continued walking and Stacy decided if he could admit his lack of dating habits then so could she. "I stopped dating when I realized nothing was changing or going anywhere, and I just wanted to focus on my job. I couldn't juggle both, and I didn't feel like I had met anyone who took my job seriously. I didn't want to work just to have to leave the Station in a few years after having children. No one I dated seemed to expect anything more of me, so I just lost interest." She said with a shrug. "Small town mentality."

He nodded in agreement. "You work hard for the Station, I one day hope to work as hard to steal it from you." He said cheekily.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes in a playful way. "Admit it, the only one who loves the Station more than me, is you. Why else would you want it so badly?"

"I think you're mistaking that love being for the Station, instead of the eventual mega-arcade that I'd eventually love put in the Station." He said smugly.

"You're unbelievable." She said with fake exasperation.

"Don't forget it." He said seriously.

They had reached the end of the loop of the park, and were back at the entrance. It was here that they noticed two things. The first was that most people had moved on, as it was dark now and getting colder. The second was that they had been holding hands, and couldn't pinpoint when it had happened.

As they let go, they both felt like something was suddenly lost. Stacy was first to apologize this time. "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice." Her cheeks were pink, both from cold and embarrassment.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He said with a smile and a slightly lower voice. He reached for her hand, tentatively this time, and held on gently. She didn't resist, it felt right. They stood for a few moments, looking at each other curiously, and Schemer turned his head skyward at the sudden start of gentle snowfall. He exhaled, and looked at her with an interest she hadn't seen before.

"This may sound crazy, actually I know it sounds crazy. But, Stacy Jones, would you want to go on a date with me?" He asked, somewhat nervously. "I mean, uh, would you like to be my date tonight for Valentine's Day? It's kind of late, and I don't have anything planned, but I thought since we're both alone and feeling a bit… lonely… it might be nice to have some company on this day, for once." He trailed off awkwardly.

She smiled gently. "Of course Schemer, we can spend Valentine's Day together."

He smiled back, genuinely. "Okay, sounds great." A slight frown spread across his features. "But unfortunately, I think a lot of places will be full at this time of night. They've probably been booked for weeks."

He looked thoughtful for a brief moment before snapping his fingers and placing each hand on its respective temple.

"Genius time!" He declared.

* * *

"Schemer, are you sure this is okay?" Stacy asked as she allowed herself to be lead by the hand through Ginny's apple field.

"Of course! Ginny wouldn't mind, she loves visitors!" He said with a chipper smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but usually she loves it when her visitors let her know that they're here."

"If she doesn't know we're here, then she'll never even know what she's missing." He responded. "Just a bit further now."

"Where exactly is it that we're going?" She asked before coming to abrupt stop. Her eyes widened in wonder, and Schemer led her forward with a victorious grin.

"Wow." She whispered breathlessly.

"Isn't it nice? It's the best view of the Indian Valley. Ginny keeps it quiet, she doesn't want to risk children sneaking onto her property and getting hurt trying to see it." He explained.

It was a beautiful view. They were near the top of the valley looking down at the expanse. The landscape was a snow covered, picturesque dream. Little farms dotted the bottom of the valley with smoke tendrils rising from their chimneys. A train, so miniature as they looked down on it from their immense height, snaked along the tracks leaving a wake of snow in its trail.

"You'll recognize the late night express?" He asked, taking her in as she took in the sight.

"Of course." She said with a grin. "But I'm surprised that you do." She said with a mischievous grin.

He mockingly clutched at his chest. "Ouch! You wound me Miss Jones. Of course I recognize the trains, I work at a train station. Specifically with you, and Billy, who are both train fanatics."

"Train fanatics, maybe. I just didn't realize you bothered with any of the trains when you're so busy with your arcade." She explained herself.

He shrugged. "It matters to you and Billy, so I pay attention."

Stacy remained silent as she considered this. It wasn't the answer she expected, but she realized it was true. He participated in almost everything that happened in the Station, while still running his arcade.

He picked up on her silent pondering. "Stacy… I just want you to know something." He said seriously as he looked at her intensely.

"Yes Schemer?" She replied in a sobered tone.

He sighed. "I want you to know… that I am the best thing that has ever happened to the Station."

She laughed loudly and he broke into a grin. "Schemer! What would we do without you?"

"Well, it would be very boring at least." He gave his usual breathy bark of a laugh and they turned to leave. As they were walking a bright light was fixed on them and they both squinted and tried to shield their eyes.

"Who's there?!" A gruff voice called from behind the flashlight.

"Turn it off Ginny, it's just me!" Schemer shouted back, wincing from behind his hand.

"Oh Schemer, what the heck are you doing out here this late?" Ginny asked him, bewildered as she turned off the beam. "Stacy? Is that you as well?"

"We were just… taking a walk." He said while gesturing erratically.

Ginny's expression softened. "Just a casual late night walk? On this day of all days?"

Schemer flushed red. Stacy side eyed him and decided to step in and save him.

"He offered to show me the view. We were discussing it earlier at work today! Sorry we didn't ask you first, Ginny." She said confidently.

Ginny gave the two a knowing smile. "Well, I don't suppose you two _friends_ would be interested in a guided tour. I could hitch my sleigh up to my old horse!" She said cheerily.

"That's an oddly specific offer, one that you're offering so casually." Schemer drawled back.

"Just shut up and help me hitch it up, _Horace_." Ginny said gruffly.

Stacy giggled at her date's expense as he grimaced at the sound of his first name. Not wanting to be left behind, she followed along to help them with the sleigh and the horse.

"Thanks Stacy." He said as she helped lift the hitch into place.

"Any time, _Horace_." She said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Not you too."

"All aboard!" Ginny called out. They scrambled inside and, save for a minor jolt at the beginning as the sleigh started to move, they were along for a fairly smooth ride.

Schemer offered his hand to her, palm up over his knee. She accepted and gently squeezed back. He felt something flutter within his chest at her touch. Try as he might, he couldn't pretend that it was a foreign feeling when she was close. Even when they were bickering at work, getting in each other's faces, there was something there.

He saw her shiver and she pulled in closer, but cautiously as if she didn't know where his boundaries lay. Well, it was just the one night, and she seemed happy for his closeness, so he put an arm around her and left room for her to cuddle up if she wished. He was happy when she did, and he tightened his grip, enjoying the view of the snow falling serenely through the woods around them and her warmth by his side.

Ginny pretended not to know what they were up to. She always thought they were a good balance for each other, and she always had a soft spot Schemer. She didn't get the impression that things were serious now, but maybe one day they'd figure it out. For now, she may as well help out where she could.

* * *

After Ginny had dropped them off at the end of a fairly lengthy ride they thanked her profusely, and she wouldn't accept anything in return. She sent them off with a cheerful wave and bade them goodnight. Currently, they were laughing arm in arm as they strolled down the path, having walked back to the park from her farm.

"Oh Schemer, that was great!" She leaned her head into his arm, still laughing.

"You've got to live on the wild side for a bit." He replied smoothly.

"Well, you have me convinced." She grinned back. They stood atop the bridge now, and both turned to look over the side. Their grip on each other's arm loosened and they separated. A silence overcame them, yet they still chuckled silently from their escapade.

She turned to face him, and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes glittered in the moonlight as she looked up at him. She couldn't help but notice how boyish he suddenly looked. His face was both relaxed and curious, and he had fully opened up. There was no bravado, no schemes to hide behind, just him. She knew that this night was temporary, but still, it was Valentine's Day after all.

She took a step towards him, and slowly pressed her body against his as she looked up at him. He watched her carefully back, but did not move away or resist. Her eyes flicked between his eyes and mouth, before she stretched up to press her slightly parted lips to his. He met her back and gently, but firmly, kissed her back. She moved her hands to his chest and he moved his to her waist.

It wasn't a long kiss but when they broke apart they both felt slightly breathless.

"I enjoyed myself tonight Schemer." Stacy said with a smile.

"I did too. Thanks for joining me." He grinned back.

They knew it was over, and it felt slightly bittersweet. Yet they felt their spirits had been considerably lifted from the earlier parts of the day.

"Shall I walk you back to your car? It's getting a bit cold out." Schemer suggested. For the last time that night, he offered her his arm.

She accepted with a grin, and had a feeling that everything would be just fine. Tonight could be both meaningful, and still allow them to remain friends. They had a better understanding of each other's situations, yet had a brief reprieve of it through each other's companionship.

* * *

As much as Understanding and Promises was my first major story, and focused on how they officially got together, I always liked to think it wasn't the first romantic encounter that this fictional couple had. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
